


Long Overdue Killing Spree

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, In-Jokes, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from <i>Pritt, Persuasion and Precious Stones</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue Killing Spree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiilnek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiilnek/gifts).



> fern_tree did a mock-up of [another LoM novel](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fern_tree/6709298/287/287_original.jpg). I just riffed on her glorious insanity.
> 
> Backdated crossposting from LJ, originally posted [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2252149.html?thread=27509365#t27509365).

Sam huffed out a breath as he heaved yet another body into the wheelbarrow. Phyllis was watching him like a hawk, arms folded, foot tapping. Sweat trickled down his temple. The gun had been tucked back into her knickers, there was no way he was going to retrieve it, and no guarantee she wouldn't shoot him if he refused to keep his mouth shut and do everything she asked.  
  
This was all Hunt's fault, of course. Driving her to homicidal rage with endless shifts at the desk, dealing with drunks and transfers and prank calls. Sam still fancied him, though.


End file.
